My Xeno
by Willthegod
Summary: A xeno who was befriended by a human, frees the rest of the xeno, after doing so decides to look for her human, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Did you hear that." Human speech

"_Something is following me." _Human thought

**"Destroy all humans."** Predator speech **Hiss** alien speech (to everybody but themselves.) _**"Destroy all humans."**_ Xenomorph/Predator thought

_**Please note I do not have a beta reader so I do not have ssomeone to go over all my errors, if any of yu readers spot an errors review with the error word and I shall fix it and also please read to the end of the chapter before reviewing or flaming. Thank you. Also please note I know this is bad, my other stories are actually pretty good I just don't know how to explain the alien world, so I went of the general information in the game and then tinkered it.**_

On a jungle planet lays a facility, in the facility built by humans, the humans were trying to learn about the predator culture and learn about xenos (or xen will be used for xenomorphs a lot in this story). They did not know that these two things would eventually lead to all their deaths.

Inside the facility (observation room of hosts)

"arrgh," coughed one of the host as he felt like something was ripping through his chest, suddenly he felt immense pain, and then a loud crack as his ribs were broken.

"Looks like its time, get the containers and get ready to meet our new specimens," the scientist said. He and some other scientist came into the room with the tubes that would be used to contain the chestbuster (anyone play the AvP game the new one that was on the xbox360. well if you did think the intro for the alien campaign and you will see where I am going with this). The scientist started carting away the five other xenos when a scientist noticed one missing and said "Where is number six."

Not a moment later the host mouth opened and the sixth xeno came out its host mouth screeching in victory. Which was short live as Dr. Hardly pushed a button and gas started poring into the room meant to kill every living thing in the room. He held it for a second or two before Mister Wayland stopped him from going farther and simply stated "No, let this one go I like it, mark it as part of the experiment." So the sixth xeno was caught by androids and branded with a number six and was from then known as six by the humans.

**Timeskip (until six is an adolescent/ grown drone or warrior)**

"_**Who is waking me up this early," **_thought six, _**"oh those humans again wanting to run some kind of test, they always do the same thing."**_

Dr. Hardly walked into the room and said "Aw six, I remember you, you're the one that caught mister Wayland's eye."

"**Hiss" **was all the doctor got back as a reply. Not that he expected anything else. So he continued with his examination as he said "alright look at me."

six moves her head to alian with him.

"now look at my finger" six looks at his finger wanting to chomp it off "now follow my finger," (doctor moves finger right then left and the back to the center then up as the six follows) "obedient aren't we, alright next test."

Dr. hardly goes into the room and realeases six. "alright basic movement first" six moves around studying the room "you can jump to, can't you?" six jumps at the window hoping to scare the doctors) "Amazing creature aren't they can climb any structure." six climbs a wall and onto the ceiling then jumps down to the ground. "alright send in the first subject," _**"finally some action, first I have to make it dark in here," six thought.**_ six starts smashing lights "Amazing its like it know darkness is its alley, I can barely see you six." a man enters the room unarmed, the man says "Why is dark in here, you want me to fix the lights?"

six just sits on the ceiling almost facepalming at his stupidity and then kills then men before he can let out a single noise. "See how it kills without mercy, and without hesitation. Send another subject in armed." _**"Danger" **_**I hiss as a smell another human but this one has a weapon.**"caution six, but how do you know of the danger." (doors hiss open) man says "alright what is the problem?" he looks around but does not have a flashlight so can not do a very good job a searching, six just waits for an opening and once one does. _**"Gotcha,"**_** six thought as she jumped at the human and killed him.** "Amazing simply amazing, alright I think that's is it for today". Dr. hardly pushes button and the emergency backup lights come on giving the room light again.

"Oh I almost forgot you have a visitor." Dr. Hardly said through the speaker as he and the others left the room.

_**"A visitor who, could it be him again, I hope so."**_ **Six thought.**

"Well it look like someone couldn't wait to see me" a mystious man said.

"**_You. I must get you." _Thought six as she jumped at her visitor.**

(the mysterious man catches six's hand/ claw and spins himself around and lightly kicks six into the other wall) he chuckles before saying "that's no way to treat a visitor."

"_**One of these days will, one of these days I am going to catch you."**_

Will sees the accusing "look" that six was giving and laughs "That day will never come six, you know I always have my guard up. Besides you know today is your last try."

"**_Yea I know, your leaving," _thought six as she looks at will sadly.**

"You know why I am leaving I told you last time I visited."

Flashback

(skips the test)

Will enters six's holding cell and says "Hey six nice to see you in a happy mood today."

Six almost seems to be smiling back and thinks _**"I am always in a good mood on your weekly visits, though I wish you visit more, cause your way more interesting than the rest of the humans though I do not know if you should be called that with your scent."**_

Will smiles as six comes up and hugs him, not wanting to let go he chuckles and then says "Alright time to let me go six," _**"meanie" **_**was all six thought as she reluctantly let go of will.**

After the xenomorph got of him, will smiles and says, "Well shall we get started." Six shakes head in a yes fashion. "Alrighty then lets get started." With that said both will and six fight each other in hand to hand combat with six trying to slash will and failing while Will just completely dominates the fight. After an hour of intense training., Will says, "Alright that's enough for one day," as his breathing slows down, while six gets out of the wall she crashed into and nods her head yes.

Will chuckles at the tired xeno and then looks glom and sighs and the says, "Six I have some bad news to tell you."

"**_What is it William (_Will is a nickname)_?" _Six thought nervous (yes a nervous xeno)**

William sees the nervous bug and just sighs before saying, "The next time we meet will be the last time you see me." He then prepared himself for the worse its a good thing he did.

"**_WHAT!" _was what the enraged xeno thought as she started to visibly shake in anger.**

Will noticing the six looked like she about to destroy the facility to kill everyone there believe it was their fault, decided to add "This is my decision I can no longer stand humans doing those horrible things to another sentient being and have decided to leave before it comes to bite them in the but." (he knows the xenos are going get out and is not going to stop it, I guess he already decide to be neutral in what is fixing to come.)

"_**I can see you not wanting to deal with the humans, but what about me." **_**Thought six worried that her friend was leaving her.**

Will seeing the sad look decided an explanation was in order and said "Yes I am leaving to get away the humans, but I am also leaving so I am not caught in the crossfire and chaos that will happen when you xenos break out of here."

"**_We are supposed to escape, what, how, when, and how do you know this," _thought the xeno looking at will.**

Will noticed six staring at him just sighs and says, "Yes the xenos are gonna escape, and you six are going to be the one to break them out, it will be a little over a year from when we last see each other, and I cannot tell you how I know, I just do."

"**_I am the one to free the my sisters and our mother, I wonder what I will get as a reward, maybe I should start thinking of what to ask for, hey wait a minute where will you be?" _Six thought staring at Will,**

Will noticing six going from deep thought to staring at him, deciding she wanted to know where he was going, after thinking of her future rewards, he sighed and said, "Do not worry I am not gonna leave the planet I am just going to go far away and hope to live the rest of my life in peace, I even made sure to give you xenos plenty of room for hunting grounds."

"**_Well at least he will be on the planet, but I will not know where he is going, he sound as if he is moving a good hundred miles away to give us room to hunt, I know I will hunt him down after everything is settled, but will be after we escape I just have to make sure to imprint his scent the next time he is here." _Thought six already forming a plan to crash her friend's peace. **

Will noticed that she seemed to be almost talking to herself, and then look at his watch and noticed it was now time for him to go, so all he did was sigh and said, "six it is time for me to go."

Six looks up and waves as will leaves, she the goes over to her holding cell ready to get locked in again as the gas starts filling the room. Her last thoughts are _**"Will, I will get you even if it's the last thing I do."**_

Flashback end

"**_I know but you are my only friend here, well besides my sisters, but I can't see them all I can do is talk in hive mind which helps a lot, but you are my only true friend. Don't leave please." _Six thought**

Will seeing the sad look six was giving just said "I have to, but I have a present for you before I go." He reached into his right pocket and takes a second or two before presenting a wrapped box to six.

"**_What is this, a present" _thought six as she opened it see look inside and there was a piece of cloth with pieces of hair_ "What kind of present is this?"_**

Will noticing the look said "I know your going to try and find me afterwards so this gift is to help you find me, but you will still have your work cut out for you."

_**"So you want me to try and catch you, I will this will speed it up, but knowing you nothing is ever easy."** _**Thought six**

Will look at his watch, sighs and says, "its time."

Six looks at him and waves goodbye while holding his present.

"**_Now where to hide you," _thought six while looking at her gift, she searched the room before she found a spot that she knew the humans wouldn't notice her gift from will.**

_**"Don't worry Will when I get out and everything is settled I will come and find you and get you."**_ Was six's last that as the sleeping gas took effect.

End Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

Well what did you guys think, did I lay it on to thick, I was planning on after breaking out the xenomorphs I was either gonna go into the backstory as one chapter with both six's and will's POV or taking two chapters to go into more depth of the back story, one chapter would have six's POV, and the other Will's. So review and tell me which one you want one chapter back story or two. Oh and this is going to be the worst chapter because there are things i had to explain or u would be confuse later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeskip (One Year)**

The xeno six has had to act like a train circus animal and do the same things almost everyday, sometimes they would change the tests but that was rarely. So we see a xeno with her head down appearing to be asleep or that's what the researches thought.

"**_I am so bored, so very bored, so bored that if I was free I would bang my head on the wall for entertainment which would get me in trouble, but its worth it to get rid of this boredom." _Six thought part of her thoughts was to herself, but she did tell her mother she was bored.**

_**"Will you stop complaining at least you get a chance to get out of your cage and exercise, your sisters do not get that chance."** _**Said the queen only to six. She stopped six before she could complain for the million time and said** _**"Six I have seen that the door to your cage gets stuck in your reports to me, so when it gets stuck run, there should be a vent right on the outside of the door."**_

_**"**__Yes mother," _**six replied instantly, and prepared for the test to come.**

(Skips the test, because I do not want to write them again and this is the last time you will be seeing them.)

**As six killed the guard she noticed the door was completely open and run and hoped inside the vent, but before she could get to the other side the vent closed.**

"Gas it," was all Dr. Hardly said as gas then filled the room and knocked out six.

"Impressive six, most impressive, but unfortunately escape is not an option for you." Dr. Hardly said when the xeno had woken up. He then turned his attention to the television came on with Mister Wayland about to open the temple. Dr. Hardly spoke in wonder "I can't believe it Wayland finally goanna open the pyramid." Mister Wayland opens pyramid and an emp bust from the pyramid and cause the lights to go off and the emergency lights and sounds to go off.

Six notices a cuff was loss and broke her hand out. Dr. hardly sees this before the other doctor and exits the room before the other doctor can, leading to the doctor to die by six's hands.

"**_Tine to free my sisters," _six thought but not before imprinting Will's scent (she keep the scarf because imprinted scents do fade away, this way the scent would be stronger) it was fading but was still strong enough for her to imprint on it, after rescuing her sister and mother she disposed of the scarf into the incendiary fire to make sure only she could track him.**

** Later in future hive location, in where the queen would be located, six was getting praised by her mother. _"You did very well today six, we all owe you our thanks for freeing us, so my child what is it you want," _the queen said while looking at six.**

"**_I want to hunt for will, I want to make sure he is safe, I have something I want to give him," _said six, you almost see her shift nervously while wanting for her answer.**

** _"Of course six, I was the one who told you to be respectful of him. Do you remember he first to came to see you, I said that when you sensed him coming, and you asked me why, and I never answered you, do you remember that?" _The queen asked, _"Yes I remember that, why?" _six answered. The queen seemed to think over if she should tell her daughter or not. The queen finally said _"Daughter, first you need a new name all of you do, but six do you remember when I told you how long a we live until we die of old age?"_**

_**"Yes, you said we do not die of old age, it is as if time as forgotten us after a certain pointing age why?" **_**six said,**

"**_Because child we are not the only ones who time has forgotten, however we are the first species that the entire species has been forgotten to time, this concerns will and why I told to respect him, hell if I meet him I would show him respect by bowing when he came in the room." "What, why!?"_ six said surprised that a queen would show anyone respect besides a queen mother. _"I am fixing to tell you, you know that all of us come from the first know as the __Empress__, she gave birth to queen mother, who gave birth to queens, who gives birth to the rest of the hive."_**

"**_Yes," _was all six said, she was to busy paying attention to the story.**

_**"Well the person, your fixing to seek met her,**_** (shocked six)** _**yes that right will met the empress and was the one to free her from her bond before the predators could kill her. She later thanked him, he accepted her thanks and asked for nothing in return; simply stating it was the right thing to do. The Empress later told her daughters, the first queen mother about him, stating that he and all decedents of his was not to be killed unless they attack first, she didn't know he didn't age yet, The queen mother told the queens, and the queens told the rest of the hive like I am now, till he became a legend for us. Later over a thousand years later before the first hunter of our species could get to the Empress, Will came to her again having to kill some of us because they thought he was a threat and didn't know what he look like. The Empress was surprised to see him again, because she knew humans didn't live that long and he told her he didn't age like us. He then told the Empress hat he had come to see her as an old friend before she died. The Empress already knew she was goanna die, she was glad for her friend who stayed till morning, and left before the hunter came to kill her, simply telling her good bye and that he will see her when his time finally comes. The Empress said goodbye to will and prepared to go down with a fight. Fight she did both the hunter and the Empress kill each other with their final blows and were buried together by the hunter clan. That is why you felt like you should already know and fear him when you sensed him all the years ago, he is basically a god to us along with the Empress who was a goddess. That is why I told you to respect him."**_

"_**Wow I didn't know he was that old, he must be billions of years old by now if he knew the Empress."**_

**The Queen seemed to chuckle before saying, _"child the Empress only died a thousand years ago, if anything he will be over two thousand years old. Besides we xeno tend to live that long and longer, its because time forgot us."_**

**Six seemed okay with that aswer and seemed relieved she didn't have to worry about will dieing anytime soon, but not before she wondered something and voiced her question by asking, _"Wait how strong is will exactly?" _The Queen looked at her funny before saying _"did you not her me say he was godlike, did you think I was kidding cause I am not, if you want to know he full strength, the humans should have most of it follow a marine when the go get information about the colony and they should pull something up on will, and knowing humans they will look through it. Just make sure at least one or two marines stay alive. You will get your answers then I will fill in the rest."_**

"**_Okay,"_ six said, but before she when so said _"So can I go and find him," _the Queen replied with_ "if you still want to after learning of his history, then yes."_**

"**_Very well then,"_ and with that six went and sat by the exit waiting for the marines to show up so she could learn about will.**

Authors Notes

The Empress was the first xeno she gave birth to them all she was never kill be a predator, she is like the xeno's god never seen but knowing they were there at some point.

Queen Mother the leader and highest rank a xeno can get, she can command other queens in hives light-years away because distance doesn't matter. Since she can command other queens, she commands more respect than queens, a queen mother can even communicate with humans because they have strong minds, they can break the minds of lesser humans, xenos, and predators.

Queens the leader of a hive, gives birth to a hive and is their mother, though unable to communicate with humans when young they can still understand them, when the queens grow into a mature queen and is capable of becoming a queen mother if the need should arise, they can communicate with humans in short range, can break weak minds if they enter that range, but is still not as strong as a queen mother.

Praetorians One step from become a queen, though smaller than a queen, and weaker, they are still stronger and faster than regular drones, smart drones or ones that seem to think and lead the other drones in attack will become praetorians, they have yet to evolve.

This is six getting some info on will, but she is not done yet she has got more to learn will she still want him, what has he done that the queen spoke with such foreboding. Tune in next time where I tell you how the first day went from both views; this should tie up all the loose ends up very nicely. Then we can get to the action and bloodshed and then maybe some romance, that's if six can find Will. Read, review, if you spot a spelling mistake please point it out to me and I will fix it along with any other errors you find in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

(In space)

"Alright marines, listen up, we have bug hunt fixing to go down make sure that your backside is always covered by your battle buddy, you lose your battle buddy then your on your own, try to avoid dark places, you have flares use them, also make sure to use your flashlight, darkness is the bugs ally, so we are goanna get the power and lights on as sure as we clear a building, everyone got that." The captain said, "Hooah," was all the marines said, captain smiles and says, "Good we have time before we touch down feel free to chat and get to know each other."

"Hey rookie," a corporal says across from me, I look towards her, she is among the few female on this bug hunt, this also includes me. "Hey" I said back, "this your first bug hunt," the corporal asked. "Yes it is corporal…." I don't know her name so I trail off. The corporal smiles and says "The names Tequila," I smile back and say "Nice to meet you Tequila, my name is Silvia."

(Predator ship appears and attacks the Marrow ship, and predators drop ships go to the planet, they arrive before the marines, shock wave hits the ship and Silvia is knocked out and is conscious for a couple of seconds when they land."

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet

"**_Finally those marines showed up,"_ Six thought as she sensed a drop ship touching down on the planet, _"now all I have to do is make sure a couple marines live for me to get my answers."_**

(Firefight in the bay where you wake up in the human campaign happens)

"**_Those marines were tough," _Six thought as the rest of the marines retreated, she had stayed back in the fight, she noticed that one marine was unconscious and was not attacked by her sisters in the fight because she looked like she was dead, six knew better and thought _"this is the human I am going to follow around I just go to stay out of range of those motion trackers, that should not but to hard that's only 20 yards."_**

(Human groans)

"She is waking up now to wait for her to get to the facility and get that data,"

(Human wakes up)

"_Man, what hit me,"_ I thought and then my radio went off I recognized the voice as soon as it said "Hey rookie, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head, in entering the atmosphere, take a stim it make you feel better." (She does so) "Now look around slowly, get out of bed and get out of there marine I will place a objective marker for where you need to go, you should be free of friendlies, so if anything moves, shoot it."

I move towards the objective marker and destroy the propane take to move the boxes and other junk out of my way, after I do so I hear "I have to go offline for a little while, keep heading for the objective marker and stay alive, I will be back shortly."

I slowly walk to the objective marker, my movement detector occasionally goes off but I do not see anything and it is always at the edge of the twenty yards. Finally I get near the objective and I hear "Still alive rookie, good well we are goanna reset the system, you see the switch in front of you switch it and wait for the system to reboot and flip it back on."

I pull the switch the lights go off, and as I hear Tequila count down get to five, my movement detector goes off, but I ignore it and pull the lever and the lights come on then seem to bust back off as the emergency lighting comes on, giving me a little more light and I hear "Damn I thought that would work, well better get a move on marine I placed a objective marker to lead you where you should go next."

Sighing I went to the door and noticed I had to pry it open, so I started prying and as soon as it opened a xeno attacked me and I feel down and the door closed before the xeno could get inside and I heard "I still have environmental controls, I will redirect the steam to outside the door" I hear screeching from the xeno and then I hear that scarred it off, I opened the other door to the room be careful that thing is not dead."

I walk out the door and I see hear the motion tracker go off and a second later I see the xeno, I start shouting immediately and manage to kill it before it get to me. "That was close," I say to myself and then begin heading to the objective marker I finally get there with some more attacks from the xeno I see a power couplet and hear "That's a remote generator for the door, the battery should be in the room, find it and open the door." I look around the room and spot the battery and place it in the generator and the door opens and I see Tequila, she smiles and says, "Welcome to base rookie grab a plasma rifle." I grab one and put my pistol up, it didn't have much ammo but I felt better having something that could damage and kill the xeno faster than my pistol.

Tequila gets a radio message and I hear "This is squad two requesting backup we are at the club and there is some weird shit in here." "This is Tequila I can give you one person, she is a little rough up but she is a xeno killer."

Tequila looks at me and says "alright rookie, you heard them get your but down to the club on the double and give them some support." I nod and as soon as I am out of the room the door closes behind me, and I head towards the new objective marker, before I get there I hear gun shots and xeno screaming and Tequila telling me to hurry up. I arrive in the bottom floor and see nothing, and then I hear "rookie they manage to get the music off, that means they are somewhere nearby, have a look around."

I go up the elevator and as soon as the door opens and I step out I see the remains of the marines and the boiling remains of the xenos, and I hear on the radio "Sorry we had to get out of there it was a slaughterhouse in there we are coming up the elevator now." I hear the elevator in the far side of the room but then I hear screeching and then I hear "dame the xenos got the cables, hang on rook I am redirecting power to the elevator near you." I hear the music begin to go off again and a couple of seconds later my motion tracker goes crazy. I immediately go into action and start killing xenos, the elevator arrives after a few minutes and I jump inside and the door immediately close as the elevator takes me back down. My radio goes off again and I hear "Hey tequila send that women down here we need some reinforcements." "Alright just take it easy on her, she has had a rough time." "Sure I'll treat her like my kid brother."

I move back outside, and head to the objective marker and come to a large metal gate I hear fighting on the other side, but I can't concentrate on that too long as the motion tracker goes off and I kill one xeno and shortly the door opens and I see a marine on the control dead.

I walk on buy I get to the door my motion tracker goes off again, with movement inside the building and an evil laughter come out. _"Predators are here, so that's what that ship was, they shot the marrow so there ships would not be attacked, so the should be three hunters. But I feel like I am being followed by two other beings. One could be an __Elite__ predator sometimes they come on hunts, the other is probably a xeno trying to wait for the elite to show a weakness to exploit."_ Silvia thought. She reached the outpost it wasn't long before it was attacked and she was leaving again, as she ride the elevator she heard "I need you to go to this objective marker align the dish in the cell tower and I will be able to get all the information of what happened here."

"**_Finally, this marine is going where I need her to."_ Six thought**

"**_Information on this planet could be useful and give me an advantage and I can get information on prey for me to hunt." _Thought the Elite predator following Silvia.**

Authors Notes:

**Elite:**A predator that has passed certain trails. They watch the youngblood take their test to prove themselves warriors.

**Hooah:** A military term that can mean anything and everything but no (nothing perverted).

Join us next time as Silvia gets the information she needs, and will six be able to get the info she needs on Will. How much of an advantage will the elite predator get from Silvia's information? As always read, comment, and if you find errors please notify me.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to tell the predator side of the story, so this chapter will get the predators out of the way and we can get to six learning about Will.

So lets get to it then, sorry for the delay.

(In space)

"**We are approaching the planet elder, but it seems that two human ships are also heading towards the planet, one is capable of taking out the drop ships." **Said the navigator, the elder yautja thought a moment before saying **"Blow it up the other human ship will be to socked by what happened to pose a real threat to the hunters."** The navigator typed on his controls and the yautja ship became visable and blow up the marrow, this let the three hunter and the elite that was given the task to watch them get to the planet without incident.

(They land on the planet before the marines and as soon as they do the xenos know about it)

"**All right you three, will be going on your hunt soon, as you saw humans will be joining us, so I am telling you three to wait to start your hunt, let the khainde amedha have their fun with the humans for awhile, that way you will know which ones are worthy to hunt." **Said the elite yautja and she looked at your charges making sure they got the message before saying **"I am goanna see if I can some information of what happened here, and I will try and get blueprints on this place so that you can have the greatest success in this hunt, stay here the ****khainde amedha should leave you three mostly alone for now."** With that the elite yautja took off after activating her cloaking device.

She quickly located where the other human vessel landed and noticed that one of them looked to be unconscious. She decided to watch from afar, they would eventually give her the data she needed, she didn't want to tell her charges the real reason they had an elite watching their first hunt. It was the other reason why she was following the marines; she wanted to confirm her and the elder's curiosity on a certain subject.

She was far enough away that she didn't get caught in the crossfire when the khainde amedha attacked the humans and she watched as the marines retreated and that they left on of there own behind, she wondered how this one didn't get attacked but just wrote it off as pure blind luck, she also noticed there was one khainde amedha in the room also watching the marine. She was brought out of her musing when the marine woke up.

She followed the marine and watched as she ran into a mini hive and came out alive, that amazed the elite, she watched the female came out of things that even a yautja would have a hard time coming through. She was growing bored just following this female she was not even heading towards the building that house the info she needed. Her attention was focused on the human when she ran into the hunters who were messing with her.

"_**I swear they may be taking a test to prove themselves a man, but they still act like children and now the human seems more alert to her surroundings," **_thought the elite as she watch the marine finally head towards the building with the information she needed.

"_**What's more I have a bad feeling about this planet as if there is something here worse than the khainde amedha. What could be worse than the hard meats, I know its better to trust my instincts but it doesn't make sense never in our history have we encountered a foe more deadly than the khainde amedha, so what could it be, what is causing my instincts to go haywire," **_thought the elite, she decided she best be on guard just in case her instincts are correct and there was something out here worse than the hard meats.

(Her instincts are right, but what else is there on this planet, besides the xenos, and the human marines.)

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry that this was short but I didn't want to rewrite the marines little adventure, and she is about halfway through, the hunter will not be there long, and the marine's story is also over, soon it will just be six and will. Also what did the elders ask the elite to find about that planet? How does this all have to do with Will, and what has he been up to for the past year? Join us next time as Silvia, six and the elite all get the information they need, and then some more history from our favorite queen, and then the elite will report back to her superiors, but will they say when they get the worse news ever, and will the hunters survive the hunt? Read, review and tell me if you spot any errors in my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not do this to often, I don't like having author notes before stories, I like to get straight to the action. I need to tell you guys about my OC before I go on with th story because otherwise you would be confused. I am writing a book series and the OC is actually based off a character from the book. The character my OC is based off is the second most powerful being in the universe, the only one stronger is god, the almighty whatever you want to call the higher power. He is the number ones guardian and has never loss a fight ever, so my OC picked up his immortality, which will be explained in this chapter in more depth. He also got incredible speed and strength able to mop the floor with an elite predator. Before you go flaming for me making a god like OC, let me clarify that he is not godlike he can be defeated. He has lived a time so I think he would have pulled a Goku and trained somewhere with an intense gravity making him faster and stronger, and since he has been around awhile it would mean he is incredible wise and smart. Well I am done ranting for now but I will see you guys at the end of the chapter so lets get to it.

"Finally, I've made it to the control room," said Silvia as she dashed in the control room and shut the doors behind her but not before a certain predator could get in the room.

"_**Finally we are here, why did my sister have to interfere, if they hadn't attacked this marine I would already be done,"**_** thought six as she watched from the vent that was facing the control desk.**

Silvia starts typing at the desk then the giant screen in front of the console came to life showing Wayland, Silvia stood there a second before saying "There most be something important here for the man himself to take an interest."

"Computer are there and transports off this planet."

"Analyzing, the only way off is to grab mister Wayland's data pad, a drop ship is keyed into its signature, press the button and a ship will come to pick you up, no other way to get of this planet in a fast manor." Said the computer, ""Damn, show me a blue print of the facility and give the quickest route to get me there."

**The elite pays attention for this part, **"Analyzing, here is a blue print with the quickest route to mister Wayland's data pad."** The elite quickly scans the blue print before Silvia can dismiss it, without being seen.**

"Computer, what happened here, how did the xenos get out," Silvia said and not a moment later the computer said, "Security camera feed found displaying."

The feed begins with the power going out and six escaping, the marine watching all the tiny camera feeds notices something in one of them and says, "Computer Stop the feed, zoom in that image," she points at one in the upper most right it zooms to cover the entire scene, it was a man standing at the entrance to the facility with a sword strapped to his side and a smirk on his face, as if he knew this was going to happen.

Silvia had to strain her eyes to see those details; she looked for a minute and said, "Computer who is this man?"

"Analyzing, man is William no last name would you like to pull up files on this man?" asked the computer, **Six is paying attention, the elite is paying attention but is uninterested in the topic.**

"Yes," said Silvia and sat in the chair as the computer began its work. "Subject William, prefers to be called Will, has no last name, met the Xenomorph named six when she was a chestbuster, spent more time with the xeno when she was fully grown, the only thing that xenos seem to fear besides being alone." _"I know that Xenos do not fear much, in fact all I knew was they fear being the last of their species, just what is this guy."_ Thought Silvia, the computer continued saying, "Will is shown to have incredible speed, and strength, but there was no logical reason for the xenos to fear him, because there was no information about him dealing with xenos, till Wayland found this." Another screen pops up showing a wall with markings. "Wayland discovered Will's history, he met with the xeno's equivalent to a god, he met the Empress the one that is said to have given birth to all xeno's, this makes him the closest thing to a god you can get to the xenos. Also he is mention in yautja history as well, he never met their god but the ancestors of the yautja race believed him to be a deity, a demigod or half god. Humanity itself was the first one to make him an actually god instead of part god or close to god, the culture died long ago and very few pieces from that culture still exists."

"_**OH MY GOD!"**_

"_OH MY GOD!"_ All three of the people thought.

Silvia was quick to open her mouth and say, "You mean to tell me that not only are their xenos on this rock, but there is also pretty much a god on this planet, one that's in all three cultures, that's should be impossible yet the proof is right in front of me. I wonder Computer tell me what was the last known location of Will."

"He was last seen exiting this compound heading south five years ago, the computer said (a little over a year after he left the xenos broke out, three years to travel to the planet and time to get on the planet and reach this spot, it's a good span of time not to fast and not to slow).

"He went by the pyramid before heading in a direction I do not know for there are few cameras there, also the pyramid is where you need to go to get mister Wayland's data pad."

"Alright, I am goanna got get the data pad then I am going to get a ride off this rock and maybe I will run into that god, I mean I have pretty much been running into trouble all the time I have been here, " said Silvia as she shut down the computer.

"**_Thought is true she has ran into every danger this planet has got to offer, I will stick with her a little longer," _thought the predator and the xenomorph_._**

With that Silvia opened the door and headed towards the pyramid unaware that she was still being followed by two highly dangerous aliens, both of which could have killed her by now. Silvia decided to take longer strides and walk faster because she wanted off this rock. _**"Interesting so my friend Will really is a god, and he has kill my species before, he has probably kill the yautja before as well as humans yet he doesn't seem to be the one for violence," **_**thought six while going over in her head what she just learned.**

"**_So the elders were correct in worrying about sending youngbloods to hunt here, I will report back to them after I see him with me own eyes, I mean how many times do you meet an equivalent to a god," _thought the predator.**

The marine continued to the refinery, she had to go through there to get to the entrance to the pyramid, she noticed less xenos were attacking her so she was getting farther from the hive, she also felt like she was being followed, she has been feeling like that since she got on this planet so she figured to ignore the feeling, because if they wanted to hurt her they would have.

One of her temporary stalkers was worrying about possible meeting a god, but she knew that wasn't the full translation of the text but she didn't have enough time to translate it herself, the predator softly sighed as she continued to follow the female marine.

**Six on the other hand wanted to meet Will and though, _"if he shows up I will have a place to start my tracking, I am still going to get him even if he is godlike, everyone has a weakness."_**

The marine got through the refinery without to much trouble and was heading towards the building were the xenos had escaped from, the Wayland Corporation building was starting to loom over head she had to go inside to get to the elevator that would take her to the pyramid.

"Damn it, first it's the xenos, then the predators and now I have androids trying to kill me, is there anything that doesn't want to kill me?" said Silvia as she killed more androids that had seen her. She was about to walk into the room before the room that had the elevator, she took a breath and released it as she jumped in the room, but saw nothing and a second later the door sealed shut and the vents shut tight trapping all three girls in the room as a small android came into the room.

"Welcome," Silvia heard a voice behind the androids walking to the middle, she followed the sounds of the footsteps as the voice continued "I didn't expect you to make it this far, I think are hunter friends are losing their touch." The voice finally stepped into view of the three females. Silvia gasped and said, "What is going on Mister Wayland?" Wayland smirked and said "Well, its to bad you got drag into this and now that you saw everything I have to kill you, androids when I say fire, open fire on the entire wall and vent, we have more then one visitor."

Silvia thought "_What does he mean by that I am the only one here unless…"_ she didn't get to finish that thought process cause she was interrupted by Mister Wayland saying "Fire."

Authors Note: Cliffhanger, and yes another one, to all those that think that will is to powerful I say he is still human, He has no super powers, he can't throw fire balls or summon lightning, his god status comes from him being ageless and people mistaking him for an immortal, he is fast and agile, he can jump really high, but she can the predators, he still has to climb mountains like humans do if he falls from a high distance he will die, it is just as high as a predator, and since predators can jump up 20 foot trees and that he can to that means he and them can jump down 20 feet with little problem. I said he is fast and I mean it predators run at about twice the speed the fastest human can achieve about 13 mph, but predators can run faster and run at the speed for longer. Will can two however the more lithe predators the ones built and trained for running can run faster than him, he can keep up with predators, showing an average speed of 20 mph, he has gone faster but it was never recorded, no one knows his true speed. He is also incredible strong able to pick up a predator with one hand that's over 200 lbs close to 300. His skin is slightly bullet proof more resistant than anything. Most things that are called bullet proof are only highly resistant, like a xeno skin it can take a hit from a bullet that would kill a human, even predators skin is slightly bullet proof higher than a drones and a warrior but is nothing when compared to a queen, Will's skin is about as tough as a predators, so a plasma rifle, sniper rifle and smart gun, would be a good choice against him, and the predators. So anything other than you pistol would do, Shotgun is great against xenos, and will do high damage to the predator and will but cannot kill them even at close range; a shotgun can kill a xeno inside your motion tracker. So you read this and are having a hard time on the human campaign on AvP on the Xbox360, than keep the shot gun kills xeno very fast, against the predator the sniper rifle when looked through will let you see the predators outline and can make a hard fight much easier.

Anyways I am rambling your ears off, well what is goanna happen to those three ladies are they doomed to die together in that room, is this the end for our heroines. Next chapter the drama increases and lives are put on the line. Will Silvia, six and the elite be able to survive, will they meet William, and what is Wayland up to. You want to know will tune in next time to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Silvia heard Wayland say "fire," she resigned herself to her fate as the androids pulled the trigger. Not even a second later Will was in the middle using his sword to block the gun fire from them he even managed to redirect the bullets to hit the androids. After a few seconds all the androids were dead and Wayland stood there shocked at what he just saw.

Wayland quickly recovered and said, "Will this is a surprise I didn't expect you to show up and save the day."

Will just shrugged and said "Well, I like being unpredictable Wayland, you should know that I am over protective of my friends and family but since my family died out a long time ago its really just my friends, oh and you can't fool me, you an android, sending information back to the real Wayland."

The android Wayland was again shocked, but recovered and said "Well, it seems I was correct you have a strong electric field your able to disrupt electronics, I know you can control but this is new I didn't know you could sense electronics as well."

Will stood there a second and said, "By the way since this is all going back to the real Wayland as we speak, I like to tell you that I am done with your games, if you want to play with xeno biology, do it in space, where you can destroy the ship when they get out. But I digress do not send anyone else here Wayland enough people have been slaughtered already, never return to this planet, if you do I will find and kill you, and I will tell the government what you are doing."

The Wayland android frowned and said, "I see you want to live in peace and since the xeno have already become to numerous to take out even for the yautja, they too can live in peace this planet has a high enough food supply for them. I will not return the xenos would kill me even if you didn't, though I doubt you can convince the yautja to stay away."

Will smiled and said, "oh I have a plan for that already, they will not come back trust me, but I digress, your android is not goanna live much longer."

The android asks "why?' A second later Will is on the other side of him and the android has a gigantic slash going through his body. The android falls down dead, and Will quickly slashes his sword to the side a little causing the fake blood to come off the blade and hit the ground, then he spoke "because your annoying."

The three occupants in the room currently had their mouths hanging open, Will saw this and said, "You know you should close your mouth before you start catching flies." The three females shut their mouths and just stared at Will. Will seemed to not be paying attention for he was thinking eventually he said, "Wayland's computer didn't give you all the info on me, there are some video files about me you might want to watch, after you get all this information on me, you (points to the marine) shouldn't be followed anymore, there is a computer there (points to a room)."

Silvia nods and walks that way, the predator soon follows, Will watches both of them leave and says, "You should follow them six." Six comes out of the vent goes to the room, she locks eyes with will for a second before continuing. Will sighs and walks out of the room going back the way he came. In the room Silvia had accessed the computer and said, "Computer how many video files are there on William, and is there any new information on him?"

"Yes, there is, and there are exactly three videos that you did not request before."

"Computer what is the new info on Will," "Subject William was in all three races history being compared to god, but he was on the opposite end of the wavelength, he was a demon in all three, a demon who was on par with each races god. Also in one human culture it was said he fought the king of hell and won, he did this to protect a innocent child who almost got sent there by mistake."

"Computer display video files on Will," "First file taken by the yautja who watched from afar, this video shows William battling hundreds of xenos and killing them all, video playing."

Video plays showing William surrounded by xenos, the xenos attack him and Will starts using his sword. Silvia watching this says, "This is not a fight this is a massacre, the xeno didn't stand a chance," Six thought the same thing. The video ends and the computer continued, "Next video will fights a grandmaster for the yautja, playing." This video shows Will against a single yautja, the highest rank a yautja can get is a grandmaster after that is elite elder, then elder, then elite, then hunter, then blooded, and then youngbloods. A grandmaster is also a very strong predator. Will stands there as the grand master charges him, he steps out of the way causing the grandmaster to almost fall out of the arena. Before he can get his balance Will hits him knocking him out of the ring, Will is declared the winner and he only used two moves. The Elite watching this thinks, _**"He defeated the highest ranking yautja without so much as breaking a sweat, there is no way the youngbloods are goanna even be able to scratch him and knowing youngbloods they will try I must get them out of here."**_ The computed continued,

"Final video, this will shows Will having to kill human that were trying to kept him from leaving the planet, the Earth government wanted him to stay lock up on Earth." Video plays showing some government officials ordering soldiers to keep Will on earth no matter what. Will approaches the space shuttle station having already kill numerous soldiers. More come out of the base telling him, he is not allowed to leave Will smirks and says "How you going to stop me, last I check your government didn't control me." Will charges the soldiers before they can pull the trigger killing them all, before you gets on he goes to the government official, and says to their face "why did you try and stop me, you know you can't stop me no matter how hard you tried, is it because I am the last immortal, the other two already left, you just didn't want to lose the last one, the one that has been with you the longest protecting you for just as long, you think I am giving up on humanity, that's not true I will never give up on humanity, I just want to explore new world is all I will return, lets just hope humanity doesn't forget me while I am gone," with that Will left Earth.

Will made himself known then by saying, "I did return to Earth a couple of centuries later, they had forgotten me, their protector, only the government officials knew I who I was but even they thought I was a legend, I didn't exist I was a story to help the humans sleep at night, they wanted to announce my return, but I told them not to and I left again, I came here a couple of centuries before the humanity did and settled here. Only when humanity came her did I become interested in what they were doing and I became friends with six a xenomorph, but left years later when she became an adult. The xeno broke out, you marines came here, and so did the predators, and here we are now."

"Why did you kill all those people?" Silvia asked, Will responded by saying, "I had no choice your government had given them all a loyalty drug, the soldiers had to obey them, the drug forced them to, the government knew there was no way the soldiers were going to willing try and stop me, they knew they would die, so the government put the drug in their food the day before so it could take full affect."

Silvia seemed to accept the answer, because she knew she wouldn't willingly try to take out a being that was a demon that could go toe to toe with gods. The xeno had probably been ordered to attack William from a queen, who had gone rouge, and the predator had probably wanted the fight, he probably demanded it and got his but kicked as a result.

Will seeing everything was taken care off smile and said, "Well now, the elevator is over there (will points to the button that activates the elevator), Wayland probably has a few more tricks in store for you so be careful, well I better be going goodbye and good luck." With that Will waved goodbye and then walked away.

The marine when to the elevator, she heard the movement track and saw the elite invisibility cloak as it walked away, the predator was taking the advice and leaving. Silvia smiled and said softly "Great minds think alike, now I just got to get off this planet." She got on the elevator as it was going down she saw a xeno heading in the direction that Will had went in. Silvia briefly saw the number six on her forehead. Silvia smiled and thought, _"So his friend doesn't know where he went after he left and she followed me hoping to pick up on his trail."_

After a minute or two the elevator eventually reached the bottom, Silvia saw the pyramid and started heading to it. After an hour of two she reached the bridge leading to it and saw it open and saw xenos come out of it she turned on the torrent gun as fast as she could and got her plasma rifle out. She opened fire on the xeno that got managed to make it past the gun used her grenades on the bigger xenos killing them. She was almost out of ammo and she sighed when she looked at the amount left and said, "that was to close for comfort a couple more xenos and I would be dead." She picked up some more grenades and the smart gun and headed inside. As soon a she walked in she noticed the androids and they noticed her a second later she was in a firefight. After a few minute and numerous bullets later she manage to defeat the androids. She went into the next room got Wayland's device and called the shuttle and now she had to just make it back. Hours later she showed up at the shuttle pickup sight and saw the few marines left, and said, "Come on lets get out of here," With that the marines boarded the shuttle and headed to Earth.

Authors Notes: I made up grandmaster and the elite elder ranks for the yautja so that they had a more define structure. The marines are finally gone, join us next time as the elite gets the youngbloods the leave and six might finally find Will's home. What will she do when she does, and what is the elite goanna tell the elders when she gets back. You will find out next chapter and as always read, review and tell me if you spot any spelling errors.

**Please note my stories are all on haitus because I am leaving for basic today Oct 9, 2012 and will not be back till around christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Six looked up and saw the marine ship leaving and thought, _**"Good, they are gone, thats one less distraction, now I just have to avoid the predators till they leave."**_ While following the direction WIll had headed six begin to think about how they meet.

**Flashback begin**

For Six it was a normal day scientist were coming in and would do random tests on her most of the test were the same everyday._** "God this is so boring,"**_ six thought _**"I wish something would happen."**_ Then as if to grant her wish the alarms started going off and troops started heading towards the south door. _**"What is going on mother?" **_six asked her mother but before her mother could answer her six heard screams coming from the south entrance and felt intense fear from her sisters and she herself felt intense fear, she felt as if death itself was walking her way. _**"Six be very respectful to the person coming to see you." **_six heard her mother say and six thought she heard fear in her mothers voice but quickly dismissed that idea.

Before she could ask her mother what was going on again the door to the observation room, the room next to her flew off its hinges into the oppisite wall scaring the scientist inside. A man walked in and motioned for them to get out. The scientist were out in a flash and the man continued to her door, six got ready to charge the man stupid enough to open her door, she would escape but not before killing the man. The door opened and she jumped.

Next thing she knew she was in the air, and it was hard to breath, the man had her in a choke hold and he simply threw her back into the room. Six hit the ground hard but quickly recovered to see that the man was inside her room and the door had shut, she was disappionted but she had other problems, like that man, he was a threat she had to get away from him to access the situation so she could prepare to attack him again. Before she could attack again she heard her mother say _**"Six stop this is the person you are supposed to repect, I know you feel fear and thats normal in this situation but you need to calm down and let him speak."**_

_**"Ok mother, I'll let him speak but I do not like this at all,"**_ six said to her mother as she sat down and looked at the man that put her sisters on edge and even made her mother a little tense. "You seem to have calmed down, good now six I think its time we were introduced," the man said and he removed his hood. Revealing a man with dark brown hair, green eyes, he took off his cloak revealing that he was white and he was fairly tanned, and he stood at 5 foot 10 inches tall. Six also saw his sword propped against the far wall out of his range, so she felt a ted safer.

He took a step forward and held out his hand, Six regonized this as a sign that he wanted to shake her hand. She stood and grasped his hand and shook it firmly, "My name is William but you can call me Will everyone else does." Will said "and what is your actually name Six."

Six used her hand to point to the six embrioded on her head. "So even your own kind calls you six, well if your mother decides to give you a different name, tell me so I know ok," Will said while smiling warmly. Six visably relaxed after that, and Will sat down. "Six I knew your host and I know you are different from your sisters. I believe it is time I get a friend, and I think you would be a great one in the future. All my other friends died a long time ago and any new friend I make dies. So I decided since I was friends with your host that I might be friends with you since your a little harder to kill. So how about it friends." Will said as he held out his hand, _**"friends,"**_ six thought as she shook his hand, even though she had not know him long she felt that he would be a great friend.

**Flashback end**

Six smiled as she relieved the memory, then she hear her mother say _**"Six are you still gonna go after him even after learning what he is?" "Yes mother, I have to do this,"**_ Six replied as she raced towards the direction Will had headed in. She saw a predator ship heading in the same direction. _**"Those fools, the youngbloods must have learned about Will but not all of it because it looks like they are going to challenge him. I want to be there when they get there asses handed to them." **_Six thought as she began to run as fast as she could in the direction that Will had headed in.

After a few minutes of running Six saw the predator ship landing in beyond a clearing nearby, she rushed towards the cliff side of the slearing, when she got there she looked around and saw a waterfall and a small lake on one side on the oppisite side the predator ship had landed and in the middle of the area below her was Will just standing there waiting for something. The predatore ship opened and four predators walked out, the female walked a to the right side of the ship tp watch and the three male youngbloods jumped down to the floor below, they stood up straight and looked in Will's direction.

The wind blew softly and the predators stoof there watching Will, as he stood ther arms crossed sword stuck inside the ground twenty feet away. He stood slightly turned towards the left with his eyes closed. Not a thing moved besides the wind, six and the elite predator stood there watching, waiting to see what would happen.

Author's notes: What do the predators what with Will and why is he just standing there. Tune in next time to find out. As always if you see any spelling errors tell me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I go back to Army Training on January 3rd, don't know when I will get back or have my laptop but at least two to three months. So don't expect anymore chapters anytime soon, I'll try to get one more before I leave, but it might not happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: All Xenos are females for anyone confused, yes I did change the gender of the marine and a predator. It is my story and I needed them to be female, I have a plan for them later that's more dramatic with them being females. Also I know I relationship would not normally happen with a xeno and a human but how theirs started is an interesting thing, right now Will is friends with six and will be soon giving her a new name.

Will stood there eyes closed, and like that they stood for a few seconds before Will opened his eyes narrowing them dangerously at the three predator males that stood before him. The predator in the middle took a breath and said **"Kill Him and receive the greatest honor."** With that the Predator on the left charge at WIll while the one on the right cloaked and moved somewhere else, the one in the middle just watch Will with a burning hatred in his eyes. Will saw the predator charge him and quickly dashed towards him, making the predator stop short to attack, but it was for nothing as Will got in close and punched the predator in the stomach, a resounding thud was heard, the predator dropped to his knees, just in time to receive a kick from Will in the face sending him flying back.

Will watched the predator lad with a thud onto the ground and knew that he was knocked out, he jumped back, a second later the ground exploded where he was and the other predator exposed himself. Will simply decided to end this one quickly as well, he was not in the mood to play around. The predator went to punch Will again but suddenly found himself unable to breathe and he was in the air. Will held the predator in a choke hold and he held him off the ground which was just as amazing. Will brought the predator closer before smirking and throwing him into the cliff.

The predator hit the cliff and proceeded to make a indention into the cliff. He stayed in there for a second before falling out onto the ground, dust kicking up from his land. The predator that was in the middle appeared to be furious and looked like he wanted to kill, but was standing his ground visbly shaking in anger. Will smirked towards him and said "You know in less then a minute I took out two of your comrades, what makes you think you will do any better than they did at trying to kill me?" The predator only roared before unsheathing his wristblades, Will only narrowed his eyes before jumping back and grapping his sword where he had left it and unsheathed it as well.

The two stood silently, sizing each other up, the predator charged at Will , cocking his fist back ready to strick and end this fight in one blow, but Will simply sidestepped his attack and slashed his own sword, the predator quickly put distance between them as he inspected his cut, it was deep and bleeding badly but he would live for now. He turned his attention back to Will only to see him smirking. Will simply said "That was a warning continue and I will not hold back."

The predator again charged but this time both his hands where up and ready, he was serious about killing Will. As he got closer he swung at Will with his right hand, a loud clang was heard as Will's blade met his wrist blades, Will stood in a deadlock with his opponent, he could feel his opponent trying to overpower him, he simply shook his heard before pushing forward and breaking the predator's guard throwing him off-balance, it was then that he slashed the predator right in the middle a deep cut the would leave a scar no matter what. The predator stumbled and noticed he was bleeding out, his vision was getting blurry and he had a harder time keeping his balance and focus, he had to end this before he passed out from his wounds. He swung at Will, and Will sidestepped again the predator's momentum allowed him to turn to attack but before he could turn Will to advantage of his exposed back and stapped him through the chest quickly pulling the sword out and jumping away dodging the predator's widely swing in retaliation. The predator swayed a little before shaking his head and roaring at Will.

Will smiled and said "You're a tough one, I give you that but you're not goanna be able to kill me, your bleeding to heavily, you will pass out soon because of the blood loss." The predator simply charged at Will, quickly slashed his middle before blocking an attack and spinng around the predator slashing his back three times before the predator attacked him in retaliation. Will ducked dodging the attack and stepped forward thrusting his sword into the predator, he quickly kicked the predator in the chest forcing his sword out and himself away, quickly blocking an attack before getting some distance from the predator.

The predator stood there look at his gut, before looking at Will, he took a step forward and collapsed face first into the ground, Will simply sheathed his sword and watch the elite as she jumped down, landing with practiced grace, she stood and waited a couple of seconds before saying **"Sorry, these youngbloods decided to attack you, they didn't know, I thank you for sparing their lives and giving them a chance to learn and still become vailable members in our society, hopefully their honor is not to damaged by this incident."** Will smiled warmly and said "Well I figured as much no one attacks a "god" like that, they must have thought I was another human, that had somehow manage to live this long. So I must be capable warrior, and by killing me it would help improve their status among your clan. You better be going can't have your charge bleeding out and tell the elders that if another group of hunter come here the hard meats will probably massacre them and I am sure they do not want that, they are too many to fight now so just leave them in peace." The Elite nodded her head before picking up her three charges and carrying them onto the ship, she quickly turned the ship on and prepared to return to the mother ship. As she set off she couldn't help but think _**"What am I goanna tell the Elders and what to do with my charges, they will surly want to rematch and I so not think Will's warning will stop them."**_

Will watched the ship fly away for a second before smiling, and turning around after that he said "Did enjoy the show Six?" Six was surprised but she shouldn't be, really this was her friend and he loved to surprise people. She walked forward a smile tugging on her lips. She stopped a few feet away from Will and sat down. Will just watched her till she sat down, and said "Well you found me, want are you goanna do now?"

Six seemed to be frozen there before she quickly stood and stepped forward and hugged her friend happy to see him. Will hugged her back smiling softly as he heard her start to purr, he knew she never had a friend before and was worried for him. She seemed happy that he was okay, they hugged for a few moments more before Six let him go and sat patiently. Will smiled and said "Six you need a name, one that is not a number on your head, one that wasn't forced onto you, I want to give you a name if that is okay."

Six only nodded yes barely able to contain her excitement. Will then started to pace back and forth thinking long and hard on a new name for six. He paced for a full minute before stopping and facing Six. He made sure she was paying attention, and said "Six your new name is..."

Authors Notes: That's a wrap people, its been a while hasn't it, as always tell me if you find any spelling errors that was missed in the correction process. Tune in next time as Will and his xeno began to get closer now they are friends, once they were enemies, what will they be later, where is their relationship headed, is this the last they have seen of the predators, or even the humans. What secrets lay in wait for our possible couple? Its goanna get good after this, the action starts to pick up, and with that I'm done for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I have decided on a name for Six, also an old enemy of Will, is planning on dropping by, so be ready to see what Will is capable of. Without further ado lets get show on the road.

Will said "Six your new name will be Silvia."

The newly named Silvia seemed to ponder her new name before hugging Will thanking him.

Will seemed surprised at Silvia hugging him but he eventually hugged back.

Silvia released him remembering why she came to find him in the first place, she had a bone to pick with him, she wanted to know what he really was.

Will saw Silvia "looking" at him he suddenly remembered when he saved her and what she might have learned about him, he figured she wants to hear it from him. So Will sighed and said "Silvia I am not a god, I just do not age, there were some others like me from Earth, it's a one in a billion chance for you to be born immortal. There used to be seven of us, that seemed to be all there would be, no one else was born who could be immortal after the seventh one, it seemed whatever had caused us to be immortal was finally bred out of humanity. Eventually humanity learned that we could still die, when two of us died protecting them. Dropping our numbers to only five, humanity so its chance and began hunting us it was a great honor to face us they eventually succeeded and brought our numbers to four. Then the last female in our group left with a male to some unknown planet, I fought the other one before leaving, so our numbers were still four till a few months ago. I found out that my friend had married the female and they had a child on the way. But it was not to be they said their planet was dying with no way off. They were killed along with the planet when its sun went super nova. Now its just me and my mortal enemy left and I do not know if he is still alive, so I may be the last of my kind, its kind of ironic how I was the first of my kind and now I may be the last. I have a nasty ability to adapt to anything thrown at me just like your species Silvia. So many believe with me being the oldest immortal that I can no longer die, that's not true I can still die its just not an easy task to do anymore."

Silvia listened to this and felt sad for her friend he may be the last of his kind his friends have died and the only other possible one alive he hated more than anything else.

It was then that Silvia thought she was ready to decide what to do, but before she could leave she felt a very old and evil presence nearing them, she felt Will tense up.

Will tensed and immediately moved Silvia behind him as well as stepping forward saying "Silvia if I tell you to go I want you to climb that cliff you can stay and watch but I want you to stay there no matter what okay?" He felt Silvia nod her head, she was probably wondering what was going on, well she would soon find out.

The presence revealed itself to be a man with a black shirt and light shade black pants, Silvia saw the figure move from across the clearing and the next second he was but a few yards from them, Silvia moved back surprised at his speed, wondering how he moved that fast.

The figure spoke "Hello William, its seems you acquired a pet, a very dangerous pet since we last met."

Will frowned and said "Silvia is not my pet, she is my friend and she will not be a part of this, now what do you want Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled evilly and spoke "I came here so we could finished what we started all those years ago back on Earth, I heard about the other two dying, so that makes me and you the last ones left, so lets decide here and now who gets to hold the title of being the last and strongest of his kind."

Jeremy unsheathed his sword intent on killing William, Will saw this and only said "Silvia get back and move to safety." Silvia quickly moved away from her friend climbing the cliff nearby staying close so she could hear what was going on and watch the fight between immortals.

Silvia felt fear when Will grasped his sword, she knew he only really used it when he was serious in something. She could feel the tension in the air as Will unsheathed his sword. The last two immortals of Earth were about to fight both the strongest ones, both stronger than anyone in the known universe, this was going to be a clash of titans, a battle not soon to forget, only one would be left after this. She felt a presence and saw a predator spy drone watching the two immortals as well as a human one, and a couple xeno were watching in the forest. Silvia felt the entire hive attention focused on this battle to come. It seemed as if all intelligent life in the know universe was all wanting to see this great battle, they all wanted to know the outcome, who would be the last immortal and the strongest person in the know universe, this battle would decided who would be the one feared throughout the universe, who was not to be messed with unless one had a death wish.

Will sized his opponent up already knowing he was goanna to have to be serious in this fight, he also knew he should enjoy this fight it was goanna be the last real challenge he would get for a while. Will thought it for a while, if he lost he might finally die, he would die with honor, and he would finally be free, but he would also leave Silvia, and the whole universe at the hands of that cursed man, if he won he would be the last of his kind, Silvia and everyone else would be safe from something far worse than death. There was one problem if he won he might not be presented with another opportunity to die every, and if one came again it would be a very long time from now. Will was now at a crossroad on one side life on the other death, looking at the one that lead to death with a sense of longing, he sighed and said to himself "Well I waited this long what's a few more million years." With a sigh and one last look at death, Will walked down the path that lead to life, he would fight and he would win.

Will in the second tuned into a warrior he turned his gaze on his enemy a hardened look in his eyes he was ready to finally end this he spoke with a calm voice and said "Lets hurry up and end this, you better put up a much better fight then lets time."

Jeremy smirked and said "Oh I will, I plan on this being a very memorable battle for everybody."

With that the two warriors both charged at each other, both wanting to destroy the other. The battle between the two titans, the two almost immortal people, both who were never defeated by a mere mortal, and Jeremy having only lost once to Will. Both considered to be unstoppable, and unkillable. now to battle to decides which one was stronger had started and only one will live.

**Author's note:** As of this point I really do not think I need one, but here one goes anyways. Will has met his mortal enemy the only other immortal that was human. The only one who knows how to kill him. Now they are about to fight and who now's what these two are capable of, they have lived for so long and lived through so much, they know more than any living being. Both had lived through the age of magic and now living through the age of science. So tune in next time as we see to very old men go all out, pulling out all the stops, you will also see the victor of this great battle. As always read, review if you wish, and let me know if you spot any spelling errors. Oh and let me guy know if you wish this fight to be a normal sword fight with a few supernatural abilities or if you want an all out brawl with magic and anything else these two might have picked up in their time alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** This will be an all out brawl between titans, magic will be in this fight, since both are very old I thought it would make since for them to have some supernatural abilities. Enough explaining myself its time to get this party started.

Their swords came together and a furious clang was heard, sparks seemed to fly as the two opponents sword clashed brought his sword down on Jeremy's head, Jeremy blocked and when the swords connected a resounding thud was heard as the ground itself dented down the impact, Will quickly used his left over momentum and flipped over Jeremy and spun while coming down his blade again meeting resistance as the two used that to put distance between them.

Jeremy decided to kick this up a notch as he began unleashing his power, black flames surrounded the boy and his sword seemed to glow an evil glow and seemed to radiate malice. It screamed for Will's blood to be spattered, Jeremy gave into the desire and corruption that was his power and rushed Will, seeming to vanish from sight. Will blocked the hit it was like he could still track Jeremy, but the power and the attack allowed for both to skid across the ground for a few yards before stopping. Jeremy his momentum and pushed off Will, gaining distance, enough for his next attack.

Jeremy yelled to the heavens themselves his attack "Dark Fire Wave," with that he swung his blade at Will, as the name implied a dark wave of fire seemed to take on the arc of his swing and launch itself towards Will. Not a second later it impacted and a giant explosion seemed to erupt for the center taking out a good portion of the ground, a lot of dust and smoke was caused by the attack.

Jeremy landed a dozen yards away before reading himself knowing this wasn't the end, he was proved right as not a second later he jumped to the right barely avoiding the fire wave that screeched right past him. Jeremy seemed to sigh at this and said "Well that was way to close for comfort."

Will's voice spoke from the smoke "You know as well as I that that's not to close for comfort both of us has had stronger attacks closer to our person." Jeremy frowned and said "Yes still doesn't mean I like them getting that close." Will chuckled before using a small amount of his power to blast away the smoke revealing Will and he had a frown on his face, his body was surround by blood red flames and his sword glowed with a faint red glow both seem like they were one and both wanted for Jeremy to die. Jeremy shivered as did everyone and everything else shivered to, all felt as if someone had walked on their graves when Will look at Jeremy with is cold dead eyes that lacked light it seemed as if he was serious now in this fight he was done playing.

He suddenly pour power into his blade causing the faint red tint in the sword to change to a glowing red aura around the sword and it look furious. Jeremy had a feeling he should get away now, that he should run and never return. He shook as he felt a mass feeling of fear but he didn't understand what was going on, he would find out. As soon as it started the flow stopped and Will looked ready to strike he closed his eyes and quietly whispered to himself and opened his eyes swinging his sword, it was not a red wave that Jeremy had expect it was a dark red wave with black on the outside of the ark. Jeremy had no time to wonder how this happened as not a second later the wave impacted him and a small explosion happened and then it imploded into itself causing a dimensional rift to open tearing everything apart in its radius that it could touch as soon as it started the rift closed in on itself before exploding cause massive damage to its surroundings. Will looked at where Jeremy had been nothing was there but charred earth that still had smoke coming off it.

Will yelled to those around him "You all bear witness as I, William have defeated my mortal enemy and the only other of my kind, that leaves only me as the last immortal known. I will not deal with you petty games you shall leave me in peace is that clear," he waited letting the words sink in before continuing "now all of you leave my presence I wish to be alone." With that both spy bots left the planet returning to its master, While the other xenos went back to the hive to report to the queen. Only Silvia remained as she climbed down the cliff and went towards Will, she saw him standing a few yards away staring at the ground where Jeremy had last been. His head bowed and he seemed to mumble a prayer before walking towards Silvia.

Will smiled slightly before saying "Silvia its time for you to go home do not worry about me I will be here tomorrow." Silvia nodded slowly when she reached the end of the clearing she turned back and waved goodbye and saw Will wave goodbye as well with that Silvia rushed home eager to see her friend tomorrow.

Will waved bye to Silvia as she left a few seconds later she vanished into the forest taking this as an all clear he to vanish from sight leaving no trace that he was even there all that remained was the charred earth that had stopped smoking some time in the last few minutes.

**Author's Notes:** And cut that's a wrap people, now everyone I know the fight was not to long but their will be one much longer fight left before gets the peace and quiet he wants but that's a few years away and what will become of him and Silvia. Tune in next time to find out. As always read, review and tell me if a spelled anything wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Reminder of I own nothing. Now to the story.

Silvia arrived at her hive and went to her nest ready to get some sleep, but she had a nagging feeling about Jeremy, something about him seemed off and she felt as if this battle between enemies was not over yet, if only she knew how right she was.

Meanwhile Will was sitting on his bed thinking _"Jeremy you would send one of your metallic copies to fight me instead of fighting my yourself. Well at least I know now that there is one less one out there, out of the original 200 hundred made there is now ten left. I destroyed my metallic copies when I left Earth and most of his. If I destroy the last ten, he should come to fight me himself. But I have to wait for them to come to me, so it might take a while. Oh well that a problem for another day. It's almost time for bed."_

Just as Will was about to head to bed he heard _**"Its been awhile since we last spoke so how about we catch up."**_ Will turned around surprised, his sword glow blood-red before it disintegrated into red flames, the red flames moved towards Will, stopping a few feet away the flames took grew till it was his size, and then it glowed bright causing Will to close his eyes for a second when he opened them he knew what to expect, there before him stood a women, she was 5 ft 8 in. tall making her 2 in shorter than him. She had blood-red hair tied in a pony tail to her waist. She wore a red velvet dress that showed off one leg. She had no makeup for she did not need it, Her tits were at least a DDD (E in the UK) size, just perfect for her figure. She had an athletic build and toughened eyes meaning she was a warrior.

Will knew immediately who she was but not why she was dress like this but keep it to himself and said "It has been awhile but there are not many people I need to wake you up for."

The women frowned a little and said "I am your partner in battle you should at least let me know, I feel like you forget about me." Will smiled and said " How can I forget someone who has been with me as long as you have especially when that someone is the soul of my sword."

The women smiled now "I maybe the spirit of your sword but you know as well as I that doesn't mean I get bored." Will replied "i know I talk to you once in a while when something important happens. You deserve rest when there is no need of you." The women smiled and said "thanks for the concern but on another note I like your new friend is she to stay that way or are you finally goanna take a mate?"

Will frowned and said "Why you insist on me settling down I will never know, she is my friend and that is all you need to know." The women smiled and said "Alrighty then I will let you get some sleep do not forget to let me out to fresh air once in a while once you defeat him okay. I get anxious with nothing to do for so long."

Will smiled and said "I will not forget Vinera, try not to get to bored we don't need a repeat of last time." Vinera smiled at the memory of when she fought her master because she was so bored and almost destroyed a small planet, and said "of course" before dispersing into flames and reforming back into a sword on the desk.

Will shook his head and went to bed hoping that tomorrow he would be able to spend a relaxing day with his only friend that he had left besides his sword spirit. To bad he was never known for having good luck or having a peaceful day off.

**Authors Note:** Yes, I know its shorter than normal but its only supposed to introduce the fact that it was only an android and the fact that Will has a hot sword spirit. What does the mean for Silvia, does she have competition for Will's attention, what about Jeremy what is he planning and why are there metallic copies of him, tune in next time to find out. As always read, review and tell my about my spelling errors that I missed. Thanks and have a wonderful day or night.


End file.
